


Wordgirl in "You Captured My Robots and My Heart, Parts 1 and 2"

by nerdgirl (VenusDeMil0)



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, bc who doesn't love the preppy evil guy, cause i do, my 7 year old self would be proud, this was the og ship in first grade, tobey & wordgirl are CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusDeMil0/pseuds/nerdgirl
Summary: just because the goal is to destroy the city with a bunch of evil robots doesn't mean there can't be a little bit of love involved.





	1. Part 1

_Look for the words **domination** and **civilly**._

_It's another beautiful fall day at Casa del Botsford! T.J. is on a date with Chazz, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford are outside together watering the front lawn, and... is that Wordgirl, planning out how to defeat her latest villain?_

__

__

__

__

It was officially the middle of Thanksgiving break, and Becky Botsford was bored. Very, very very bored.

Actually, to say she was bored would be an understatement. Boredom was temporary. Boredom passed by. Boredom was quickly forgotten once a few episodes of _The Good Place _entered the picture.__

____

____

Boredom was way better than this.

What was her problem, the reason behind why she wanted to rip her eyeballs out to replace the lack of something to do? Well, the answer was simple: there were no villains to fight.

Only a few select villains chose to grace Fair City with their presence, and so their methods of obtaining what they wanted were both predictable and consistent. Chuck with his sandwich press, Two-Brains with his henchmen and freaky cheese-smelling abilities, the Butcher with his overwhelming blasters of Salami. Oh, and there was also Tobey and his army of robots.

A few days before school ended, Becky had successfully nabbed the Butcher (with Captain Huggyface's expert eating skills, of course). Two-Brains had been next, lured into jail with a trap involving a slab of rare Limburger cheese. Chuck the sandwich guy had been given another shot at being the lunch lady at Becky's old elementary school, a job he seemed to enjoy and one that kept him occupied.

As for Tobey? Robot camp.

To a fifth-grade Becky, the absence of villains would have been a dream. Not only would that have taken off the pressure of being a superhero at just ten years old, but it would also have meant that she could have spent even more time daydreaming about the cute proactive journalist that was Todd "Scoops" Ming. But now, at age 18, Becky, as much as she hated to admit it, actually liked fighting villains to some degree. In a way, it felt comforting, like an old childhood blanket of some sort. It was her routine. Fight villains, throw them in jail, be back home before lunch. They escape. Repeat.

Only this time, for some reason, the villains weren't escaping out of jail. Even villains like Mr. Big were still in there. So was that evil teacher guy.

(Plus, daydreaming about Scoops would only get her in trouble, since he was Violet's boyfriend. But that wasn't relevant.)

She supposed she could while away the empty days of summer by spending time with Violet and Scoops, but third-wheeling was only so much fun. And she did third-wheel with them. Quite often. So it was a risk hanging out with them sometimes. Fortunately, Tobey was coming back from his week-long robot camp in soon. And tomorrow was Thanksgiving, so there was that.

Even though Tobey's crush on Wordgirl was quite obnoxious and destructive at times (resulting in disasters like crushed buildings, toasted cars, and ruined candy factories), Becky had to admit, to some degree, that not only was it flattering, it was downright cute. She still remembered the Valentine's Day years prior when he had tried to seduce her with a chocolate heart.

_You just called Tobey cute..._

____

____

"Shut up!"

But she didn't think it was cute because she had a crush on him or anything. Because that would be ridiculous.

_Mhm...._

____

____

Today, on a Wednesday of all days, saw Becky even more restless than usual. She was currently lying sideways on the couch in her lair, stuffing salty pretzels in her mouth, talking idly to Captain Huggyface and watching _Stranger Things_ at the same time.

"What do you think Violet and Scoops are up to, Huggy?" she asked him, nibbling on the edge of a pretzel.

Huggy just yelped in response, but Becky's primate-to-human translator told her that Huggy was saying something along the lines of " _I don't know, but you should stop thinking about them because it makes you depressed._ "

"I know!" she said emphatically to the ceiling, crumbs falling from her mouth. "I know, I know, I know. But there's literally nothing else to do. Tobey's gone and I don't know when he gets back, literally everyone else is locked up or handing out lunch, and..."

_You can talk to me!_

____

____

"Nah, I'm good...."

_Ouch._

____

____

Becky stopped in horror and relief as a new realization hit her. Captain Huggyface stared at her, prompting her to continue.

"Huggy! Don't you realize? It's _Thanksgiving break _!" Huggy continued to look at her. "Which means Chuck isn't being the elementary school lunch lady right now!"__

_I don't see where you're going with this..._

____

____

__"Which gives him extra time to do something supremely evil! I bet he's doing something malicious right now!"_ _

__

_Uh, Wordgirl, I don't think you should jump to conclusions that quickly..._

___ _

___Becky rolled her eyes. "Um, I know I can't see you, but I want you to know that I am doing just fine! C'mon, Huggy!" And without giving Huggy any time to argue, she pressed her fingers to her chest. "Word up!"___

She felt the familiar flash of heat that always accompanied her transformations, and a few seconds later she was bedecked in her Wordgirl costume, which she always enjoyed because of the power she felt in it. When she was Becky, people could beat her, could tease her and underestimate her, but when she was Wordgirl there were no villains that went undefeated...

___ _

______ _ _

____

____

____

God, it felt good to be Wordgirl again.

Captain Huggyface rolled his eyes at her and let out an annoyed screech, but Becky ignored his protests, scooped him up, and zoomed through the clouds, relishing the wind on her face. Upon her arrival, to her old elementary school, she quickly zoomed over to peer into the windows of the kitchen. "See, Huggy? I told you he's not there!"

Huggy pointed toward the park adjacent to the school in response. And who was sitting there on a picnic blanket, laughing at a joke that Ms. Question had just made?

Chuck. Of course.

Huggy glared at Becky warningly, his eyes seeming to say, "Don't do anything rash just because you're bored."

Ignoring him, Becky zoomed over to where Chuck and Ms. Question were sitting. "All right, you two. The jig is over!"

"What?" Both Chuck and Ms. Question stared at her, Chuck holding a sandwich in midair.

"I know you're hatching an evil plan together! And I'm here to stop you!"

_Oy._

____

____

Behind her, Huggy let out a groan and facepalmed. Becky ignored him. Chuck continued to stare at her, looking confused. "Um—"

Luckily, Ms. Question interrupted him by doing what she did best. "What are you talking about?" she demanded of Becky. Huggy let out a squeak.

"You guys are obviously here together planning world domination, and I'm going to put an end to it before it gets out of hand!"

Chuck seemed to finally be able to put together a functional sentence. "What does d-dominonion mean?" he asked her. She grinned.

"Well, Chuck, to dominate means to take over or gain control of," Becky explained. Man, she missed this. She hadn't properly defined a word in a long time. "For example, Mr. Big often tries to dominate the city, but, not to brag, I always stop him."

Chuck looked uneasy. "I think that sort of counts as bragging," he said, and she waved it off. She was about to reply when Ms. Question interrupted again.

"So you think we're up to something evil?" The dubiousness in Ms. Question's tone was unmistakable.

"Yeah! Because you, Chuck, hate Ms. Question. You think she's stealing your brother away from you! So why else would you be civilly having lunch with her in the park?" 

"Civilly?" Ms. Question repeated. Becky had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Civilly. It means peacefully or diplomatically," she answered shortly. Defining words was fun, but could be quite annoying at times, to tell the truth. Because sometimes, it felt like people were asking her to define words just to mess with her.

Chuck stared at her. "So, I'm not allowed to change my mind about people?" he said, waking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Becky answered uncertainly, the irritation of defining the word to Ms. Question fading. She sighed, feeling quite like a balloon being deflated. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Chuck patted the spot next to him on the picnic blanket invitingly. "Come on. Sit and talk to us."

Becky twisted a strand of hair around her finger, hovering in midair. Ms. Question regarded her with a suspicious look in her eye. "Well, are you going to sit down?"

Becky sighed and sat down between Ms. Question and Chuck. Taking a chip from the bag lying in front of her, she popped it into her mouth and stared ahead sourly. Chuck patted her arm comfortingly.

"Tell me what's going on." His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Well, I'm just so bored! And Scoops and Violet are always together all the time. And I always feel so left out when I'm with them..."

Becky was about to embark on a long rant about how bored she had been in the morning when Huggy screeched from behind her. She turned around. "Not now, Huggy!"

But Huggy continued to scream, and it was then that Becky realized Violet was running up towards them. Luckily, Violet knew about Wordgirl's secret identity already, so there was no major crisis. She ran up to them panted to a stop. "Wordgirl," she huffed out, hands on her knees, doubled over, "I was just down at the train station, and Scoops was there too, and so was Eileen, and we were all waiting for Scoop's mom, and—"

"What is it, Violet?" Becky interrupted, trying not to get too worried. "Is someone hurt? Is everyone okay?"

"Everything's fine," Violet answered, and Becky heaved a sigh of relief. But her heart skipped a beat with when Violet fixed her with a dramatic stare. "But I just thought I should let you know: Tobey's back."

Under the impression that this news was supposed to shock or worry in her in some way, it was all Becky could do to not give Violet a disinterested look and say "Uh, so what?" But as so to spare her friend's feelings, she gasped, "Oh no! Really?"

"Yeah!" Violet exclaimed emphatically. "He's probably back to destroy the city with a bunch of robots again!"

Reluctant to make any serious damage at the moment, Becky tried to pacify the situation. "Violet, I doubt that—"

"Plus, I think he still might have a crush on you — chances are he'll do something dangerous!"

Bob let out a noise that sounded suspiciously similar to a laugh. Becky could feel a blush, hot and heavy, spread from the back of her neck to her face. "Violet—"

"Tobey has a crush on you?" came the smug voice of Chuck from behind her, and Becky felt like dying right then and there. Turning to him, she said quickly, "Look, it's not a big deal, he'll get over it—"

"Um, Wordgirl, Tobey's had a crush on you for about 9 years now," Violet's soft voice floated from behind her, and it was all Becky could do to not smack her.

" _9 years_?" Chuck and Ms. Question chorused together. Becky cursed her lack of invisibility at the moment. _Now how convenient would that be..._

"It's not a big deal," Becky repeated fervently, but she could have been speaking gibberish for all Chuck and Ms. Question understood. She watched in horror as Chuck pulled out his cell phone. "No. Stop. What are you doing? Chuck!"

"Dr. Two-Brains? Yeah, it's Chuck, How ya doing? Yeah, great, thanks! Anyway, I have some news for you... no it's not about a cheese heist, but I wish... yeah, it's about — you remember Tobey? The little shrimpy kid? Yeah, him. Well, guess what? He has a crush on Wordgirl! Our Wordgirl! ....How long? Nine years! Can you believe that? ....Does she like him back? I actually don't know." Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear to consult a fuming Becky. "Do you like Tobey?"

"Chuck, put down the phone."

_I'd like to know the answer to that too..._

"Answer the question and then I will," Chuck said stubbornly.

"Yeah, are you planning to answer it?" Ms. Question inquired.

She sighed, crossing her arms. "Yes. No. Maybe! I don't know."

"She said she doesn't know. Yeah... I think she's in denial too." Chuck put the phone down again. "Dr. Two-Brains says he wants priority seating at the wedding."

"Give me that!" Becky snarled, lunging for his phone. Chuck quickly yelled a "bye" at his phone before whisking it out of sight.

Violet was smiling softly. "I kind of want priority seats at the wedding too," she told Chuck. Becky smacked her face with her palm. But before she could say anything more, a loud scream erupted the silence. A familiar-looking man raced through the park, his arms flailing about.

"He-ee-lp! Tobey and his army of robots are trying to destroy the city!"

_Sounds like trouble! Or... that one guy who just generally runs around screaming anytime there's a crisis._

"I'm on it!" Becky said excitedly. She could feel the blood running through her veins and was not ashamed to admit she felt quite excited. Not only was this the first time she'd had the chance to deal with a villain over Thanksgiving break, she'd also be able to see Tobey again...

Only as Wordgirl, though. And, as she had to keep reminding herself over the years, Tobey liked Wordgirl, not Becky. Their verbal spats at the Botsfords' and McCallister's annual Thanksgiving dinners were proof of that.

So essentially, Becky was competing with herself for the attention of a boy she wasn't even sure she wanted to be getting any from.

"Do you... do you need help?" Violet asked her, and Becky couldn't help but smile.

"No thanks," she told her friend, appreciation coloring her cheeks. "It's just Tobey."

"Exactly," Violet said with a rare hint of a teasing grin on her face.

"Say hi to your boyfriend to me!" Chuck called after her as she took off into the air (while calling out her famous ' _Word up_!', of course).

"Fat chance!" she yelled down below, but she was not sure he heard her over the wind. Huggy, who was tucked securely in her arms, let out a squeak, and she tickled his chin affectionately. As they neared the center of Fair City, Becky was able to locate the disturbance immediately. Two large robots were jumping rope in the center of town (because of course they were) and three of them were juggling four cars each.

Unable to locate Tobey, Becky simply proceeded to do what she did best: destroying robots. She was just about to take down the third car-juggling robot when she heard a familiar posh voice from behind her that made her knees weak and stomach drop simultaneously.

"Ah, Wordgirl. How lovely to see you again."

She allowed herself a few seconds to compose herself before turning around to meet his gaze. "Tobey."

He hadn't changed at all over the past few days, not that she had expected him to. His classic smirk was as present as ever, and his bow tie was even completely speck-free. His glasses and platinum-blond hair looked impeccably normal, polished to perfection.

So why was her heart beating faster than usual, and why were her palms all sweaty?

_I know why._

"So." He pulled a remote out of his back pocket and carelessly flicked an invisible speck of dust off of it. "How has your break been?"

"Um..." Becky was vaguely aware of the third undefeated robot still making noise behind her. "I'll get back to you on that," she told him, and quickly zoomed over, Bob still on her shoulder, and quickly tore apart the robot. When she returned back to Tobey, however, he didn't seem the least bit worried that she'd destroyed his robots. In fact, he seemed... amused.

"My break was okay," she told him. "But quite uneventful, to tell you the truth."

"Well, mine was productive." He was smiling in a way that immediately alerted her that he had some tricks up his sleeve. "In fact, I spent a few weeks at robot camp. Know what I did there?"

"What?"

"I learned how to develop indestructible robots." And with that statement, he pressed the big red button on his remote.

"You — what?" Becky was sure she'd heard wrong. But just as she started to process what Tobey had said, there was a loud sound of groaning metal from where she had previously eviscerated the other robots. Turning around, heart pounding, she could only stare as all of Tobey's tin men put themselves back together before her very eyes. Scrap by scrap, they regenerated themselves, until all five robots were standing intact, good as normal. As if they'd never been touched.

Man, he was good. Cute, but good. 

"How is this possible, Huggy?" she whispered. "It shouldn't be. This is so unconventional!"

Huggy squeaked, and she was pretty sure he was saying "What does unconventional mean?" So she told him, "Unconventional things are against the normal standards. For example, take Tobey's robots. They're unconventional!" 

She shot Tobey a glare before attempting to destroy all the robots again, this time in one swoop. _There was no way his robots were regenerating_ , she kept telling herself. _That just didn't exist_. But to her utter dismay, the robots not only rebuilt themselves again, but faster this time. Tobey grinned wickedly.

"I could do this all day," he called out tauntingly as Becky attempted fruitlessly to destroy the robots again. With another click of the red button the robots were already reassembling themselves. 

"Ughhhhhh!" She zoomed over to him, crossing her arms, trying not to pant with the effort. "What do you want this time? The city? All the pineapples in the state? Because believe me, I've seen it all!"

"I want your secret identity."

_Say what?_

Her heart nearly stopped as she stared at him in shock. But honestly, it wasn't like this threat was unexpected. Tobey had actively been trying to discover her secret identity for months now. But still, the boldness of it...

"No way," she told him, crossing her arms. "I'm not telling you my real identity. Never."

There were two main reasons. One was blindingly obvious: If Tobey (or any other villains, for that fact) knew her secret identity, her family and privacy would be in danger. And she would be saying good-bye to her personal life. Forever.

But the second (and less known) reason was that she was scared. Scared that Tobey would prefer Wordgirl over Becky. Scared that once he found out who she truly was that he would become instantly repelled and not want to be around her anymore.

Tobey let out a classic evil laugh. "Then I destroy the city and everyone in it."

"No!" Becky yelled, then, as an afterthought, played a card that she was never hesitant to use. "Do you want me to call your mother?"

Tobey just scoffed. "Yeah? Go ahead. I don't care."

"Okay." Becky pulled out her phone and shot him a wink. She couldn't help but enjoy their banter.

Tobey turned pale. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I so would. I have her on speed-dial, remember? We've discussed this. It's inevitable."

"Inevitable?" 

"Oh yes." For some reason, Tobey asking her to define a word was a lot less annoying than when Ms. Question did — or maybe she just wanted a chance to impress him with her vocabulary skills. Either way, she allowed herself to indulge. "Inevitable destined to happen. For something to be inevitable, there is no possibility that it won't happen. For example...." she trailed off as she realized that he wasn't paying attention anymore. 

Instead, he was grinning and rubbing his hands evilly. She felt like a fool; he obviously didn't care about the definition. Not realizing that he was programming one of the robots to carry out a task, Becky let out a strangled gasp as a pair of cold, strong caught her around the middle and hoisted her into the sky. Tobey's voice echoed from below as she struggled to break free.

"Tell me your secret identity or I won't let you go."

_Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, folks. Make sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of Wordgirl!_

____


	2. Part 2

_Be sure to look out for the words **inevitable** and **unconventional**._

new (and final) chapter coming soon:)


End file.
